With the development of electronic technology, more and more apps become available on devices such as mobile phones to meet the growing user demands.
However, apps running on a device may use too many processor resources. Therefore, the operation of the processor may generate a substantial amount of heat, which leads to an overheated outer shell of the device, affecting the user experience.
To ensure quality user experience, it is desirable to pre-control the device heating. The disclosed method for temperature control and electronic device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.